Mistletoe Mishap
by Ixionrider
Summary: Kiba is throwing an Xmas party. What he wants more than anything is that special someone to share it with him. NaruKiba.


Hey KibaNaru fans. I am so sorry that it has been so long since the holidays and I haven't posted anything. You have no idea how many times I revised this piece, but now I'm done. YAY! Just a little something to wish you all a belated happy holidays. Just so you know, I do not own Naruto or anything of the sort. Enjoy!

_Mistletoe Mishap_

The time on the brunette's watch was quickly approaching six o'clock. People had been coming into his home to celebrate the holiday since five and as of right now his house was bustling with the many familiar faces he had come to call friends. The now older group of friends had been through a lot over the past three years, and they were long overdue to have a celebration together. Through the dark times, they had all become stronger and smarter. Besides, it wasn't like they couldn't celebrate the holidays together during that time, its just they didn't want to.

Ever since _he _left the village, nobody had been in the mood for celebrating. Naruto…the name alone had become synonymous with Konoha. He was such a big part of their lives, not just the local knucklehead. He was their guardian, a fighter and a friend to everyone. And then he just up and left, without a word or a warning he was gone. To pursue training to retrieve someone that had no interest in coming back. His absence hurt a lot of people. The same villagers who called him a nuisance, had now left bowls of Ramen outside during the holidays, hoping they could coax him back from wherever it was that he went.

Kiba stared out the window, the flakes of holiday rain slowly free-falling, piling up on one another until they covered the entire ground in white. He was waiting, constantly waiting until he would see that shock of yellow, sunshine hair stand out in violent contrast to the lifeless white around the house. Now, being an Inuzuka, Kiba was never one to accept silly superstition. Yeah he had a flippant attitude most of the time, but he never bought in to the frivolous rituals that the villagers partook in.

But how many had it been? Thirty? Forty? Maybe even closer to a hundred bowls of Ramen went to waste every year. He snuck them out into the night when his parents were asleep and retrieved them before the sun rose over the horizon. He would never admit to anyone, but he missed Naruto. And the measures he took to bring him back, even if they were mere superstition, were extensive. He had gone out into the woods and traveled to and from the village of Sand and beyond, asking if anyone from the respective villages had seen him around. Any hint they could give would've been more than enough.

But no such luck. Wherever it was Jiraiya had taken the blonde, it was a secret even to Tsunade. And Kiba always had a sort of spite against the Sanin for taking Naruto away from him.

But it didn't matter now. Three years later, Naruto _finally _returned to the village. By the way people welcomed him home, it was like he was the conquering hero that returns from battle in the fables of heroism that the parents of Konoha read to their children every night. Everyone offered to buy him some of his favorite Ramen, which of course the boy never turned down.

It had been a long time since the original rookie nine could just get together and have fun. And this was the perfect excuse to have all of his friends with him to share the holidays. But that was not the only reason he set up this whole ordeal.

It was a time for miracles, as the brunette was often told. Although he loathed it, he believed in it. Christmas was a very special time of year where anything could happen, and that was what he was hoping for. It had been too long since he had last seen his blonde counterpart, able to hear him, able to see his dazzling smile light up his features. More than anything, he wanted to see him again, and if the fates would allow, share a kiss under the mistletoe. That's all he could ask for.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino arrived almost half an hour ago. Neji, Hinata and Lee were the first to arrive. Soon after Shika's group arrived, Shino showed up, still adorned in his fashion-less shades. Soon after, a horde of girls came to the festivities. Tenten, Tenmari and Sakura all came dressed as Santa's helpers, each one dressed in their respective colors that were supposed to represent the season. Sakura with her pink hair was dressed in a red mini-skirt that had the obligatory white trimming and ruby earrings. Tenmari wore all blue to go with her crystal blue earrings that Gaara had bought for her for Christmas. Tenten was the last, and she was adorned in a green mini-skirt. The golden dragon design laced around her clothing glittered in the light of the house. She purposefully wore green because…well, she knew Lee would like it.

All of the girls greeted Kiba with a hug and cheers. "Why are you three dressed like that? I said it was a casual party." Kiba teased. Tenten pouted, folding her hands over her pivoted hips. "Oh don't act like we don't look good." She spat back. Kiba started to laugh even harder at her remark as he gathered their coats.

"Lee! Over here Lee! Do you like my outfit?" Tenten wasted no time in finding the teen she had hoped she would win over this season. Tenmari walked over to join the arm wrestling competition that Neji and Chouji were having. "I call winner." She stated out loud. The boys stopped to look at her incredulously.

Sakura quickly joined Hinata over by the fire to discuss their plans for the holidays, catching up on the time that they had been apart for their own reasons.

"Hey Sakura…" Kiba interrupted as he pulled the girl dressed in blood red attire to the side where he could have private conversation with her. "…Naruto's coming, right?" he asked as he held tight to the coats in his arms. Sakura nodded with a smile plastered over her lips. "Yeah, I checked in on him before I came here. He's getting his stuff together and he'll be right over."

'Getting stuff together' could mean any number of things when it came to the once hyperactive Naruto. It could take him forever to get his "stuff" organized before he went anywhere. It was a wonder he was rarely late, unlike his sensei Kakashi.

Kiba waited, the party around him reaching a fevered pitch as the girls gathered in their little circles and started to chat about stupid girl stuff. Kiba could never understand for the life of him why they were always so obsessed about that special dress they saw on sale. The guys on the other hand were comparing skills and how much they had respectively grown since they last met like this. Neji seemed like he had done the most growing, his Byakugan was now able to see over 800 yards in almost any direction, disregarding the blind spot in his sight. He had even started bragging that he had advanced his technique so much so that he was able to pull off a Trigram Two Hundred Fifty Six Palms technique in under ten seconds.

"Yeah, well you'd need over a thousand palms to beat my Shadow Tendrils." Shikamaru boasted.

"You just try. You'll be on the ground before you can gather your chakra to pull that off." Neji spat back.

"Silence!" Chouji interrupted as he stood on the wooden table that strained under his weight. He gazed down at his subordinates and smiled, is hands above his head as if to demand respect. His voice was purposefully filled with a self aggrandizing tone.

"I too have learned a new technique that puts all of yours' to shame. I like to call it Ethereal Ingestion jutsu." He proclaimed.

"I now have the ability to swallow your souls and feed on them like food." Chouji patted his over-sized stomach to prove his point. The rest of the boys looked at each other in shock and awe, then they turned to face Chouji who had been trying his best to hold back the laughter. Seeing his expression change, the other boys erupted into an ecstatic laughter along with him.

Kiba watched from a distance as the others were having so much fun, and yet he was distant from the festivities. 'Where is he?' he started to ponder as time drifted into the early night hours.

"Kiba? Hello?" a stark voice pulled him out of the death stare he had started with the door, his eyes threatening to burn a hole in the mighty wooden frame.

"Huh? Hey, Chouji. Is everything okay?" Kiba asked his fellow shinobi, trying his best to keep a genuine smile for his sake. He didn't need Chouji to start worrying about him.

"Why aren't you over enjoying the season with us?" the overweight ninja asked as he grabbed more condiments from the table next to the big tree that sat by itself in the corner.

"I was waiting for Naruto to show up. I wonder what's taking him so long." Kiba glanced back at the door, half expecting the aforementioned blonde to knock on it.

"Oh, he'll be here. He promised he would. I can't wait to see him." Chouji went off on a tangent. 'Neither can I.' Kiba added silently. Just as Chouji gathered the goods he had collected for his own personal feast, a strong knock rang over the Inuzuka's door. Kiba instantly turned on his heel and ran over to the source of the noise, like he had practiced it many times before.

His heart began to beat faster and his palms started to sweat, much like they did the same day he was re-introduced to the blonde shinobi. He had changed so drastically that it was like meeting him for the first time. He had gotten much taller, his love for practical jokes had diminished and his voice had gotten more sensual. But despite his obvious changes, Kiba still felt the same around him. He could still catch his breath-taking scent half a mile away. Most importantly, he kept that spark in his being that stole Kiba's heart in the first place. That self-same fire that made the Inuzuka's senses go wild.

Kiba stood in front the wooden boundary between them. There was no mistaking it. Past the somewhat overpowering aroma of cinnamon and peppermint, he could still smell Naruto beyond the door. Without hesitation, the brunette threw a quick glance at the small mirror close to the door and fixed his wild brown hair, pushing any cowlicks he found down to make himself presentable.

He rested his hand over the golden knob, twisted slightly, and held his breath.

"Hi, Kiba! Merry Christmas!" the blonde perked with his normal attitude. He stood in the doorway, the snow flakes falling lifelessly around him, some landing in his lush head of hair. "Naruto…it's about time." the brunette teased, stepping aside to let his companion cross.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what to wear." He excused.

"NARUTO!" everybody else cheered as the blonde entered the room. His smile widened from ear to ear. He had never been this accepted in his entire life. He was in his glory now. Everyone had missed the rambunctious trickster, but no one more than Kiba.

The brunette smiled from the sidelines as he watched Naruto bask in the crowd of shinobi who all respectively greeted the teen. He admired his new look as well. Naruto came dressed for the occasion in a black turtle neck sweatshirt, complimented by his faded indigo jeans and Nike sneakers. To top the package off, he wore his childhood green goggles and a small Konoha choker around his delicate neck.

Naruto had the biggest smile plastered over his face as the other teens circled around him, offering him smiles and hugs galore. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata actually mustered enough courage to give her favorite blonde idiot a season's hug. Of course she was blushing like crazy and her face matched the red orbs that hung on the Christmas tree as her knees began to shake under her. She seemed to be able to hold her own, until someone in the group, which sounded suspiciously like Neji, blasted, "Someone get some mistletoe!" and at that instant, the dark-haired girl fainted.

Everyone around the event started to laugh as Naruto held the unconscious girl in his strong arms, that adorable innocence touching his features. Kiba watched with ever-growing interest from the safety of the door, trying to get his rampant heat flash under control.

The evening could not have gone smoother. Everyone was in high spirits, even Hinata, who was still unconscious had an ethereal smile spread over her lips. They all gathered to make a circle around the blonde, each with their own questions they wanted to ask.

Everybody was curious as to where Naruto had gone and what the training was like under the tutelage of Jiraiya. "Oh…we didn't go anywhere special." The blonde dismissed, making everyone around him groan with unanswered anticipation. Kiba in particular wanted to know where he had gone. Just in case he had to go out and find his kitsune if he ever felt lonely.

Kiba waited patiently to get his kyuubi alone, all the while pondering the nagging question in the back of his mind. 'Do wishes really come true on Christmas?' he had heard it many times, if not from the giddy school girls vying for the heart of the school crush, then from his parents. How they would make up some exemplum of fiction as if it were to inspire the brunette to believe it.

He couldn't completely dismiss the notion. There was proof, at least in his mind, that these so-called fantasized wishes could come true. After all, his favored blonde _did_ return to him. It had been years before his wish was fulfilled, but still it came true. Now, during the Christmas season, it was believed that the power of these wishes was amplified exponentially and was almost certain that they would be granted.

The brunette sat next to the holiday tree, the strong scent of pine tickling his nose as the stereo blasted with music from the latest pop sensations singing their own versions of Christmas songs. 'How many times can they remake one song?' the brunette thought irritated as Celine Dion (who is better than Britney Spears) started to sing the same song that Mariah Carey had sung two seconds prior.

He stared at the décor of the tree, its many bells and balls and lights all with their own story to tell, with a hot cup of chocolate mix in his hands. He stared at the concoction in his grip and sighed heavily. "What's the matter? You should be happy, all of your friends are here." A familiar gruff bark rang through his ears.

Akamaru sat on his haunches next to the sulking teen, his tail wagging ecstatically over the brand new leather collar that Hinata had given him for Christmas. Kiba smiled at his companion and turned his attention back to his drink. "Yeah, I guess I should be." He mumbled back at his companion before another carol rang through his house from the stereo.

"So why aren't you?" Akamaru barked in response.

Kiba took a quick sip of his chocolate and stared over at his reason.

Naruto had been talking to Shikamaru, showing off his dazzling teeth with his incredible smile.

"You know, you should probably just go over and say hello at least. You haven't spoken to him since he got here. I thought you wanted him to come here. You haven't seen him in almost three years." The canine continued to speak.

"I want to Akamaru. Really, I do." The brunette stated.

"So why don't you?" the quadruped retorted almost annoyed.

"I haven't seen him in three years. I couldn't possibly tell him how much I've missed him with words." The brunette blushed. His companion barked gruffly at his remark, his obnoxiously fluffy tail wagging even faster.

"If you could, what would you say?" the dog asked inquisitively. Kiba closed his eyes as the last word trailed off his companion's lips and envisioned what he would tell the blonde if he had the freedom of words.

Kiba fell into the depths of his very vivid and sometimes inappropriate imagination to find the right words, the same words he knew were there but were reserved to remain hidden.

A playfully devilish smile crawled its way over his lips and his eyes remained closed as he felt the tips of the words slide off his tongue and out of his lips.

"I'd say…yeah, I know what I'd tell him." Kiba continued, his imagination flying wildly in fantastical invention.

"Tell who, what?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with childish amusement.

Kiba's eyes shot open and landed directly on his coveted blonde who was sitting right where Akamaru had been a minute prior. Kiba jumped in his cushioned seat, the hot chocolate mix springing out of his cup and onto his hand, slightly scalding him into reality.

"Oh, Naruto, hey." The brunette tried to gather, a slight kiss of pink crawling over the bridge of his nose.

The two sat together in companionable silence as the party around them continued.

"How have you been Kiba? You know, I missed you a lot. Tell me what you've been doing." Naruto invited him to share his life with him, all the while sharing his trademark grin, his sometimes foolishly perky cheeks pulled back to reveal his viciously sheen teeth.

"You missed me? Really?" Kiba inquired, his heart beating faster. His mind ran rampant with unhampered wishes and lustful thoughts that the brunette would have been embarrassed to admit.

A slight smile spread across the brunette's face as he grew more reposeful in the blonde's company. He eased himself closer to Naruto, his fingers clasping to his mug as he neared the blonde to tell him what he had been doing for the past three years while he was away.

"I have been training like crazy all this time. I have been trying to become a Jounin…" Kiba continued to talk, his smile growing wider as he watched his companion's delicate features expand and contract as he hung on his every word. He shared all of his latest adventures and mishaps, speaking freely as if the two had never been separated at all.

Minutes flew by as the brunette continued to share his life story with Naruto, all the while becoming anxious, his eyes shifting to and from the plastic mistletoe that hung so carelessly overhead, the one he had strategically hung nearby just for this occasion.

Naruto was blissfully unaware that the faux décor hung over him and his companion, equally as oblivious to the brunette's blush each time he smiled at him.

"I've been training real hard Naruto…" the brunette's stare landed on the blonde once more away from the mistletoe that was just above their heads.

"So you and I can have another match?" Naruto quipped, a small laugh working its way from his lips.

Kiba started to stutter at his idiotic remark. "You know, we all missed you." the brunette said uncomfortably. Naruto seared his smile into the Inuzuka's memory with a pleasant glance.

The brunette's eyes shifted once more to the mistletoe above them. This time, the blonde caught on and followed his stare directly overhead.

"What is that?" the blonde inquired, staring hard at the holiday plant that had been nailed loosely to the ceiling. The brunette gazed back at the shinobi and laughed to himself. Naruto's ignorance of the holiday traditions allowed him a sort of level of control.

"It's called mistletoe." Kiba began to explain, his hands shaking around their glass of hot chocolate.

"So…what does it do?" Naruto asked even further, his head twitching to the right. It seemed to have a lot of power over people at this time of year, the blonde noticed. So naturally, Naruto's inherent curiosity had o pose the question.

Kiba closed in, his fingers sliding across the velvet sofa pillows he had been sitting on.

The brunette gracefully slid across the furniture, licking his dried lips to prepare for the inevitable contact. His cheeks flared a darker shade than his markings on his cheeks. He breathed in sharply, catching wind of his companion's sweet scent of cinnamon and spice, and held it for that singular instant.

"This is what it's for Naruto!" a hurried yell was heard behind the oblivious blonde. The teen turned his head slightly behind his shoulder only to be greeted by a sudden force of two hands against his back.

"Uh!" the final say the teen had before he found himself plunging forward towards the patient Inuzuka in front of him.

Naruto fell off the upholstery and landed on his knees harshly, the sound of his well pressed jeans skidding across the carpeted floor was like a tire treading over asphalt. He had tried to catch himself, but to no avail and still found himself falling forward until he landed on a solid body.

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the laughter of the guests to fill his ears and for whoever did the deed to say 'Gotcha!' or some such nonsense. But it never came. Curious, he slowly opened his azure orbs and found them staring directly into two dilated crescent pupils wide with shock, but also had a hint of something else inside of them. He saw a willingness and behind their surprise, he saw a lust for more.

Being as slow as the hyperactive ninja was, it took him a good second or two to realize just how close the two teens were. Past the eyes of his companion who had caught him and further down he saw a discarded mug of overturned hot chocolate that was now sinking into the carpet beneath them. The hands that held that mug were out of his line of sight, but he could feel them. He could feel their slightest tug on his shirt.

He felt warmth on his lips, a slight wetness and what could only be described as a lustful force driving them together. He and Kiba were…kissing!

Naruto's ears immediately began to burn, turning an even a brighter shade of cardinal heat than the markings on Kiba's cheeks. He could feel the ambience of humiliation slide over the bridge of his nose, but even though he wasn't the only one caught in this practical joke, he couldn't help but stay where he was, falling into the contact that was slowing overrunning his senses.

On the other side of the intertwined lips was the Inuzuka, whose mind was as rampant as the blonde's.

What was he supposed to do? Was he even doing it right? Was Naruto enjoying it? Would he thank Shikamaru for pushing Naruto into him, or will he end up throttling him?

Regardless of the endless stream of unconscious thoughts surfacing through the brunette's mind, he pulled the boy in front of him deeper into his lips, still laced with chocolate drink.

What seemed like a frozen eternity to the two teens involved, mere seconds passed when Naruto decided to separate from Kiba.

"Whoa! What a kiss!" they could hear the banter of the crowd behind them yell at a successful prank. Immediately following was an uproar of laughter, Naruto eased himself back to face Kiba, a small strand of his hair still pressed against the brunette's forehead.

The two had no choice but to accept the fact that they had been punked. They sat there, their cheeks blushing a deep shade of red. Naruto had a nervous grin over his lips as he tried to read that strange look that his companion was giving him.

For all intents and purposes, Kiba was embarrassed. He didn't like to hurry things, especially something that, as he was to understand, was supposed to be special and slow. Regardless of the compromising situation that he was forced into with his long-lost champion, he still clung to his friend, his shaking digits entwined in the soft fabric of his turtleneck.

Kiba offered the most reassuring smile he could give, a weak laugh working its way from his throat, trying laugh it off as if it didn't happen. But the small trail of saliva over his once dried lips said otherwise, a fond reminder of where they had been.

Naruto turned to face the perpetrator and found Shikamaru still holding his sides in silenced laughter, his face still contorted beet red from the hilarity that he caused. Completely out of character, especially for the reserved shinobi.

"S-Shikamaru, you jerk!" Naruto sputtered, he himself being the master of pranks started joining in his jest.

Kiba looked over Naruto's shoulder over to the genius shinobi and thought of ways to "thank" him later. His attention, however, was elsewhere. His eyes quickly turned to the back of the blonde's head and tried to coax him to turn around let him finish what they had started.

"N-Naruto…" The brunette gave a small tug on the blonde's shirt.

Naruto quickly faced the brunette and immediately began to apologize without realizing that he was receiving a very devious smile from his companion.

Kiba's heart sank as the blonde went on a tangent of regret and sincere apologies.

"I'm sorry Kiba…" for some reason that hurt the most.

All at once, the same shinobi who had started the whole disturbance jumped on Naruto's back and reveled in his practical joke. "You have to admit, we got you guys good." The darker brunette boasted.

Naruto struggled with the genius on his back and trying to pay attention to what Kiba was trying to say to him.

Whatever he wanted from the blonde, Kiba wasn't going to get it with the others around. Realizing this, he gathered the spilled cup of hot chocolate and walked away from the situation entirely, turning his back to the laughing ninjas on his couch and walking someplace where he could gather his composure and wait until he "settled" from the whole incident. He removed his leather jacket and held it in front of his waist so no one could see what this "unfortunate" event did to him, and walked into the adjoining den where he was left with his thoughts.

The den was dark, all with the exception of a few holiday candles and the lights of the house next door gleaming through the open window. They all saw the sulking teen alone in the room, sitting on his couch trying to contemplate what had happened and how he was supposed to make things work now.

He wanted more than anything to be able to try again. They say that the first kiss happens only once, but just this one time he was hoping for an redo, just to make it as special as he had envisioned it to be.

'Why did he have to apologize?' Kiba pondered. 'He didn't have to…It shouldn't have been this way…' the Inuzuka's thoughts were turning rabid very quickly. He held his head in the palms of his hands as he hunched over the coffee table in front of him. His mind raced and raced with more thoughts of regret, wishing that the only gift he asked for this year could have gone a little smoother.

'…still…I still think it was worth it.' he finally agreed with a smile and settled in the enshrouding darkness around him, the intoxicating smell of the burning candle wick filling his lungs.

Suddenly, he heard the den entrance open slowly. He turned instantly to see who had intruded on his personal turf and he swore to himself that if it was Shikamaru, he would make his holiday truly unpleasant. He waited in anticipation to see that pineapple head walk through the door to apologize for his immaturity, and as soon as he did, he would get it right in the nose.

Kiba raised himself from the couch he had been sitting on, his fists raised for action, but soon found no need for them.

"Hey, there you are." A perky yet worried voice carried through the room to the Inuzuka's ears. Naruto stepped through the door, looked over his shoulder and gently closed it behind him.

Kiba exhaled rather loudly and then went back to his position on the couch. Naruto wasted no time in making his way over to the sulking brunette, his questionable attention span interrupted by the colorful décor the room had and the pungent aroma of the candles inside. He nervously approached the brunette and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, still unsure of what the brunette was thinking of. Kiba had always been one to keep his thoughts to himself and usually never shared them with anyone. What he hated most was being interrupted.

The two sat in silence, the obvious question on both of their minds begging to be asked, but neither wanting to break the quiet of the room.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" Naruto finally asked, trying to get his companion to break and tell him what was bothering him.

"Thinking." Kiba spat back.

"About?" Naruto quipped.

"Do I even have to say it?" Kiba asked.

Naruto's cheeks began to flare again. He shimmied closer to Kiba on the cushion, his heart beating faster.

Kiba watched out of the corner of his eye just how close Naruto was getting and was thankful that the room was dark.

"Look, it was just a stupid prank. Come on, don't let it ruin your party. I mean, this is the first time since…I don't know when we've been able to get together like this. if it makes you feel better…" Naruto trailed off.

Kiba immediately tore his view away from the candle on the coffee table that he had found to be very interesting to face Naruto and wait for him to finish. His heart hung on every word that danced on the teen's tongue, waiting for him to say the words he wanted to hear.

'You enjoyed it! Tell me you enjoyed it!' the brunette silently prayed.

"…we could get him back. I know of a great prank that I have been saving for years…" Naruto again trailed off into his own world of personal revenge and immature pranks.

Kiba sunk back to the table, holding his head on his palms resting on his knees.

"I don't want to get him back!" Kiba suddenly exploded, propelling his roommate into utter silence. He turned to face the befuddled Naruto and explain himself. He had had enough.

"I don't want revenge, I don't care about what he did! _And_ I certainly don't want to cause anymore trouble, I'm sure in enough of it already because of that chocolate stain on my mother's carpet." The Inuzuka could feel it rising. He could feel the lump in his throat growing larger.

Naruto held his hands up defensively, awaiting his pummeling.

"S-so what's the problem?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"YOU ARE!" the Inuzuka yelled at his companion.

"WHAT?! I am?" Naruto pointed at himself, scared and admittedly embarrassed.

"Hey, wait a minute, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" Naruto started to yell back.

The brunette snapped, his hands flew from the safety of the cushioned seating and grabbed the kyuubi by the shirt and forcefully brought his a face a staggering and uncomfortable inch away from his.

He stared into the depths of the deepest ocean hue eyes he thought existed, and held his breath.

"I want…another kiss." The brunette didn't wait for the shocked response he knew was just seconds away from being spoken by his kyuubi and offered no chance to let those words dampen his intent.

Without warning or further request, the Inuzuka crushed his lips against the vulnerable Naruto, the force of which threw the couple down on the couch.

Kiba closed his eyes and let instinct do the rest. He eagerly and greedily lapped at Naruto's slightly parted lips and asked for entrance.

Surprisingly, Naruto conceded and allowed his friend to enter the wet caverns of his mouth where the brunette wasted no time in memorizing every minor detail he could find.

"Mmm!" Naruto jumped at the Inuzuka's sudden advances, his back pressed firmly against the arm of the couch. He could feel the brunette's once unattended fingers gracefully slide up his shirt to his thighs where the passionate canine-nin pressed his thumbs in stimulating excited circles that made Naruto thrust into him.

Naruto felt uneasy at first, trying to escape the embrace Kiba had him locked into just for a second to ask what he was doing, and he succeeded for the briefest moment.

"K-Kib…" the blonde struggled against the passionate hungry lips threatening to claim him again. Again, the blonde was silenced as the Inuzuka climbed up his body and gently pressed their lips together again. this time, the kiss was more chaste than the first, but no less satisfying.

Finally, after another minute, Kiba released his hero from the lip-lock, allowing them both a fresh breath of air. Kiba laid against the untouched body of his childhood crush, his arms ceasing their endless exploration of him to savor what he had in his arms. His quickened breath kissed Naruto's exposed neck, causing him to shudder.

"That's…what…I…wanted." the brunette professed as he still struggled to catch his breath.

Naruto was, to say the least, stunned. Did Kiba really feel like this toward him? no wonder he had been acting so strange all night. Through the countless questions buzzing through his head, Naruto found himself smiling down at the passionate Inuzuka whose attention trailed off from his dazzling blue eyes to the small choker over his delicate neck.

With skillful hands, Kiba trailed his fingers away from Naruto's thighs, brushing slightly against his pant zipper and gingerly laced around to the back of his neck where the brunette carefully released the black choker and let it fall lazily to the floor, discarded for the time being.

Kiba gazed into Naruto's ice blue sapphire eyes, smiled at him and took another deep breath. He kept his eyes on Naruto as he descended to the blonde's now naked neck, removing the neck of his sweater and gently laid a chaste kiss over the boy's tanned skin. The sudden warmth that Naruto felt over his neck caused him to squeeze even harder to the brunette above him.

The kyuubi's arms wrapped wildly around the Inuzuka's torso, his legs quickly followed suit, as if he were about to fall and was clinging for dear life. The hampered access that the Inuzuka had over Naruto was a bit of an issue for the brunette, but not something he was too unnerved by.

Naruto moaned again in the otherwise silent room as Kiba created another trail of hot prints bridged together that led a lovable design back to the kyuubi's ear.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." Kiba whispered, the silence around as frail as glass could be broken too easily if he had said anything louder.

Naruto palmed the back of Kiba's neck and nuzzled his nose in the rich canopy of brown hair that had been specially groomed for this occasion. Naruto smiled to himself in the deep locks of chocolate pelage and whispered the same words back to his companion.

"Merry Christmas, Kiba." And Naruto hugged him tighter.

The air around the teens had not changed. Still entranced by a sudden rush of hormones, Kiba removed himself from the position he had claimed and continued the pleasantry he had started.

"Not yet…" he whispered, offering a simple peck over the blonde's still parted lips.

"…promise me, as my gift this year…that you'll stay here and…" his cheeks flushed pink at the thought of it. "…be my Naru-chan." The brunette finished.

Naruto closed the deal by pulling his friend down into another passionate lip-lock that spanned minutes as the candles were slowly being snuffed out one by one into the passage of time.

Kiba embraced his kyuubi, just like his dreams would permit him to do in the lull of the night. His nose found its favorable position in the blonde's lush head of scented sunshine. There the teens stayed, exchanging their own personal gifts to one another, and of course sharing the sometimes overly loud sounds of passion that escaped them both between kisses and sharing body heat.

The time was now about one in the morning, and only one person laid awake at this hour in the Inuzuka household. Everyone else at the party had been escorted out by Akamaru hours prior, the party had ended and now only the two teens remained in the grip of the season together. Kiba cuddled into the back of Naruto's head, the comforter enfolded around them both. The Inuzuka ran a casual hand through the forest of hair that his companion had, catching the faintest scent of spice and strawberries.

His attention was diverted by the last candle that had reached its limit and soon was about to be extinguished.

Kiba wrapped his protective arms around the other's waist and nuzzled his nose against the tan skin that he had left his own mark upon. Naruto's gentle breaths sung through his ears and the brunette could only justify his happiness with a simple smile and another chaste kiss over the other's neck.

"Maybe, wishes do come true." The brunette whispered in the room.

"Yes, they do." A sudden response came form the body the canine-nin held close. Naruto turned in the brunette's hold to come face to face with him again.

"Naruto, you're still awake?"

The stupid ninja responded with a favorable kiss over the Inuzuka's lips, his hands lacing around his companion's hips in sensual embrace. Kiba closed his heavy eyes and fell into the soft touch Naruto's lips had over his. In the quiet of the room, only the strained breathing and the inexperienced smack of the two's lips could be heard.

And there the two newly made couple shared their first night together, wrapped in the fervent workings of the season and vehemence of each other's warmth as the final candle was snuffed out.

Their only witness was the faux mistletoe above the door.

The meaning and the means to a Merry Christmas.

-FIN-


End file.
